


Dreams

by Kass



Series: Doctor Who fanworks [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blink of an eye. The beat of a single heart. </p><p>For the "elusive or ephemeral" challenge at Fan Flashfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

It's the nature of human life. The blink of an eye. The beat of a single heart. Flickering candles which gutter and disappear. Short stories which end all too soon.

That doesn't mean he has to like it.

It's one of the reasons he rarely chooses to sleep. It's a waste of time (he needs so little), and often he dreams. Adric, Sarah Jane, Rory and Amy: alive as though they had never gone. Voices, faces, body language, all real, all still here.

And then he wakes. A kind of time travel all its own. He wakes, and is alone.


End file.
